stick_warfandomcom-20200214-history
Fanon: Stick War TCG (Trading Card Game)
The Stick War TCG '''was a concept created by Turkois, left finished but never updated nor patched for spelling errors and proper grammar. Content There is a potential chance that a stick wars card game can be made and it would take a lot of contribution from the stick war community but it could be proved successful if everyone helps out. The game is composed of Order and Chaos units that will be transferred into a TCG format. The Cards will be used on a "Battlefield" place mat that will contain a basic overhead view of a normal Stick war battlefield. Cards will be summoned threw a deck in which the player will pick up 5 cards and add one card to their hand every turn. These card then enter the battlefield and proceed to the opponents placement and attempt to destroy the opposing monument, thus winning the game. This game can be a hands on version of the Stick war 1 & 2, since the game is so popular online it has the potential of becoming a card game and has a good chance at making money for future game enhancements. '''Purpose The point of the game is to destroy the enemies monument thus disabling the enemies castle and winning the game. This is achieved by summoning units to the battlefield and attacking the opposing player Concepts of the Game ATK = the Attack the power a unit has to deal damage to the opposing unit. DEF = the Defense a unit has before its Life points (LP) are affected LP = the Life Points a player has before it dies. POP = the population a unit occupies when on the battle, a set amount of population is set and cannot be exceeded. MP = the Movement Points a unit can use in 1 turn enabling the unit to move the # of squares assigned. m = Melee is range 1 square, a units type of ATK method that results in attacking the opposing player directly in front of the unit. r = Range is anything but 1 square, a units type of ATK method that results in attacking the opposing player 1-3 squares in front of the unit. Range = can be used and identified as r1,r2,r3,r1-2,r1-3,r2-3. Also it will be used to described the amount of set squares an Ability may be used in. Ability = A skill that costs Mana (M) and gives a distinct advantage over opposing units. G = Gold, money that is used to purchase units M = Mana, aura that can be used to purchase unit and pay for abilities. Squares = every unit occupies 1 card space and can only move a certain amount on the units turn. Tokens: The game consists of 3 Tokens. All tokens will have a +1 or -1 indicator on them. Tokens are useful in the means of keeping count of how much ATK, DEF and LP a unit has. ATK Token: Increases or Decreases the ATK of the unit the tokens are on. (RED) DEF Token: Increases or Decreases the DEF of the unit the tokens are on. (BLUE) LP: Token: Increases or Decreases the LP of the unit the tokens are on. (GREEN) =UNITS= Each unit has a cost, that cost can be paid in Gold or Mana or both. It will be indicted which to pay. Each Unit has a pop count and it is affective when the unit enters the Battlefield, A max pop count is yet to be determined. ATK, DEF & LP are the source and keys of the game, the main focus is to bring a units health down to 0 to eliminate the potential damage it can cause to your statue. Movement points is also activated when a unit enters the field and it determines how many squares a unit may move in a turn. When a unit is summoned it cannot move during its summoning step. Any & All units can and must move their exact MP on a turn, if another unit is blocking its set MP the initial unit cannot move this turn, when opposing units come face to face a battle commences. Melee units can only ATK what's directly in front of it, meanwhile Ranged units can only ATK at its set r. Abilities cost Mana and aid you in combat, there are several abilities and the definitions will be located lower on this page. Categorization Cost G or M/1(POP)/2(ATK)/3(DEF)/4(LP)/5(MP)/6® or (m) /7Ability Order Basic Units: Miner: Normal :cost G 1/0/0/1/0/0/no/Mine 5000G Miner: Advanced : cost G 2/0/0/2/0/0/no/Mine 10000G Priest : Normal : cost G 1/00/1/0/no/Pray 50000M Priest: Advanced : cost G 2/0/0/2/0/no/ Pray 100000M Castle Archer: Normal : cost G 0/1/0/0/0/r1/no Castle Archer: Advanced : cost 50000G 0/2/0/0/0/r1-2/no Battlefield Units: Swordwrath : Normal : cost 100G 1/1/0/1/1/m/no Swordwrath : Advanced : cost 100G 1/1/0/2/1/m/no Swordwrath : Elite: cost 150G 2/2/1/2/1/m/no Swordwrath : Master : cost 150G 2/3/1/2/m/no Archidons : Normal : cost 200G 1/1/0/2/1/r2/no Archidons : Advanced : cost 300G 1/2/0/2/1/r2-3/no Archidons : Elite : cost 400G 2/3/0/2/1/r2-3/no Monks/Merics : Normal : cost 200G + 200M 3/1/2/2/1/r2&m/Heal Monks/Merics : Advanced : cost 200G + 300M 4/1/2/3/r1-2&m/Heal Magikill : Stun : cost 400G + 300M 5/2/2/3/1/m/Stun Magikill : Caster : cost 400G + 300M 5/1/1/2/1/m/Summon Minion Magikill : Mage : cost 400G + 300M 5/4/2/3/1/r2-3/Burst Magikill : Hybrid : cost 400G + 400M 5/3/2/3/1/m/Summon Minion + Burst Minion: Normal : cost 0G 0/1/0/1/1/m/Can only be summoned by Magikill Spearton : Normal : cost 400G 5/2/4/4/1/m/no Spearton : Advanced : cost 400G 5/3/5/5/1/m/Spear Spearton : Armored : cost 450G 5/2/7/4/1/m/Armor Spearton : Elite : cost 500G 5/4/3/6/1/m/Boost Shadowrath (Ninja) : Normal : cost 250G + 300M 4/3/0/3/1/m/Shadowtravel Shadowrath (Ninja) : Assassin : cost 250G + 400M 4/5/0/2/2/m/Shadowtravel Pro Shadowrath (Ninja) : Stealth : cost 250G + 400M 4/2/0/4/2/m/Shadowtravel Pro Allbowtross : Normal : cost 500G 3/2/2/2/1/r1/Airborne Allbowtross : Advanced : cost 600G 3/2/2/2/1/r1-2/Airborne Enslaved Giants : Normal : cost 1000G 10/5/5/5/1/m/no Enslaved Giants : Advanced : cost 1100G 10/6/6/6/1/m/no Enslaved Giants : Armored : cost 1200G 10/7/7/7/1/m/no Cavalry : Normal : cost 600G 6/4/2/5/1/m/Advance Cavalry : Advanced : cost 700G 7/5/2/5/2/m/Advance Cavalry : Elite : cost 800G 7/6/2/5/2/m/Advance Chaos Battlefield Units: Crawlers : Normal : cost 50G 0/1/0/1/1/m/no Deads : Normal : cost 100G 1/1/0/2/1/r2/no Deads : Advanced : cost 100G 1/1/0/1/1/r1-2/no Marrowkai: Stun : 600M 5/3/1/3/1/m/Stun Marrowkai: Caster : 600M 5/0/2/2/1/m/Summon Reaper Marrowkai: Mage : 600M 5/5/0/3/1/r2-3/no Marrowkai: Hybrid : 700M 5/1/3/4/1/m/Summon Reaper + Stun Reapers : Normal : cost 0 1/1/1/2/1/m/can only be summoned by Marrokai + Reap Medusa: Stun : cost 500G + 500M 8/4/4/4/1/m/Elite Stun Bombers: Normal cost 200G + 100M 1/0/0/1/3/m/Bomb Juggerknights: Normal : cost 450G 5/2/3/4/1/m/Break Juggerknights: Advanced : cost 500G 5/3/3/4/1/m/Break Juggerknights: Elite : cost 550G 5/4/3/4/1/m/ Break Eclipsors: Normal : cost 500M 3/2/2/2/1/r2/Airborne Giants: Normal : cost 1000M 10/2/0/10/1/m/no Giants: Armored : cost 1100M 10/2/5/5/1/m/Armor Giants: Stun : cost 1200M 10/4/4/8/1/m/Stun Dragonrider: Normal : cost 100G + 600M 8/5/2/5/1/m/Burst Dragonrider: Advanced : cost 200G + 700M 8/8/2/5/1/m/Airborn Dragonrider: Elite: cost 300G + 800M 10/8/2/5/1/m/Burst + Airborn =The Battle System= This system consists of using ATK, DEF and LP to determine the outcome of a battle. When a unit uses its MP during its turn and it encounters an opposing unit a battle will commence where you begin the battle. You're ATK deal direct damage to the opposing units defence until there is no more defence, if the defence is 0 (keep track of this with DEF Tokens) any further ATK will do damage to the opposing unit LP and once the opposing units LP reaches 0 the opposing unit is discarded. Once a unit enters the battlefield any Tokens on this card will remain until the card is discarded, resulting in the capability of keeping track of a units stats. If a units ATK is higher than the opposing units defence the leftover damage is dealt to the LP, DEF cannot be regained unless by an ability same goes for LP. ATK -------> DEF -------> LP Example: A 1/1/1 Melee Swordwrath becomes opposed to a 3/3/3 Spearton, the Swordwrath will deal 1 damage to the Spearton, once Swordwrath's turn is over The Spearton deals 3 damage to the Swordwrath resulting it its defence to become 0 and the leftover damage is now 2, that damage will directly hit the LP of the Swordwrath, thus it becoming 0 and destroying the unit. SW: 1/1/1 --> 1ATK to --> 3DEF = 2 DEF ST: 3/3/3 --> 3ATK to --> 1 DEF = 0 DEF --> 2 ATK --> 1 LP = 0 SW is dead =Abilities= Mine: Collect 50G or 100G every turn. Pray: Collect 50M or 100M every turn Heal: Cost 50M, Heal +1 LP at unit's range Stun: Cost 25M, Disable opposing unit at units range for 1 turn Elite Stun: Cost 100M, Disable opposing unit(s) at r1 & r2 for 1 turn Summon Minion: Cost 50M, Summons a Minion at r1 Summon Reaper: Cost 200M, Summons a Reaper at r1 Burst: Cost 50M, Deals 2 direct damage to opposing units LP at unit's range Spear: Cost 25M, Deal 5 damage at r1-2, can only be used once. Armor: Cost 50M, add +1 DEF token to unit. Boost: Cost 100M, add +1 ATK -1 DEF Token to any Swordwrath at r1-3 Shadowtravel: Cost 200M, Travel r1-2 unoccupied. Doesn't count for/as MP. Shadowtravel Pro: Cost 250M shadow travel 2r & deal 3 direct damage if traveling threw a unit, yours or opponents. Airborn: Cannot be damaged by Melee units but Melee units act as a block and cannot be passed over. Advance: Cost 100M, move extra square , unoccupied. Reap: Cost 50M, Gain a +1 LP token while the opposing unit Gains a -1 LP Token. Bomb: Cost 50M, Deal 3 direct damage at unit's range then Discard unit. Break: Cost 100M, Deal 5 damage to opposing units defence DEF at unit's range, does not affect HP =Rarities= The game consist of rarities where a unit of a higher rarity is stronger than a unit of a lower rarity regardless of which unit you are using. Normal: Is the Basic unit of a type of faction. The cheapest and basically the weakest of a type of unit. Advanced: Is better than normal but by very little, the cost is more and they typically have an ability along with better stats. Elite: Is the best unit available to most types and consists of more cost and better stats. Any other Rarity given then these 4 are considered Elite, all the different types vary around the same stats as an Elite unit, even if that type of Unit doesn't have an "Elite" unit. Master: The strongest and mightiest of the four rarities, mostly expensive, over exaggerated units that create chaos on the battle field. =Battlefield= Category:All Category:Fanon